


Lessons Learned

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Job, Case mention, Discipline, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Somewhat degradation, Vaginal Sex, fem! reader, hint of praise, unsub mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: Reader goes undercover for a case and disobeys direct orders and almost gets hurt. Hotch teaches you a lesson about not being a brat you won't soon forget.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I post daily now lol. I've been getting some great requests on my tumblr (ssahotchswife), and this is one of them! I hope you don't get sick of me any time soon!

This was the toughest case the team had faced in a long while, the unsub was too smart, and he anticipated every move you’d made since arriving in town three days ago. Hotch was going out of his mind he was so stressed, which wasn’t great for you considering you were sharing a room with him. Normally you loved sharing a room with Hotch, especially if there was only one bed in the room, which tended to happen a lot in these small towns the team ended up in. You liked to lay in bed next to him and pretend that you weren’t in town to solve a bunch of grisly murders, maybe you were simply a pair of lovers who needed lodging for the night. There was one night where you were sharing a bed with Hotch on a case that was incredibly difficult, not unlike this one, that you woke in the middle of the night to find yourself being held tight in Hotch’s arms. It was like something you’d have read in one of the many romance novels you claimed you didn’t read.

The past few nights laying in the same bed as Hotch, feeling his frustration seeping out of him, you wished you could scoot over and press into him if only to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. You knew that you couldn’t do that, even though he’d held you through the night not that long ago, you’d never spoken of it. You were sure he was attempting to pretend nothing had ever happened, but you couldn’t forget the time you spent in his arms studying his sleeping face, wanting to kiss his doll-like lips. Of course, you’d wanted to kiss him for as long as you’ve known him. A year of working with the team and your feelings for your boss had only grown the more you got to know him.

Typically Hotch was polite, even shy when the two of you were getting ready for bed, but steadily over the past few nights he’d seemed short-tempered. You wished you could say it didn’t turn you on so much, but every time he was short with you or gave you an order in a non-work-related setting you had to squeeze your legs together tightly to stop the liquid heat from dripping down your thighs. This case was getting to him, and the discovery of another body certainly wasn’t going to help.

It was cold out today in Ellensburg, Washington, as you and the team looked over the body of another dead victim. This girl matched the physical attributes of all the other victims, and she was killed in exactly the same way, though she had clearly suffered through this unsub’s devolving overkill. Hotch shook his head and stormed away from her body to talk to the chief of police, clearly he was angry about the four bodies in four days added to the three that had been discovered before you had even got there. Derek had discovered the unsub’s hunting ground was a laundromat earlier in the day and now it was a matter of staking the place out as he was definitely going to be looking for a new victim after dumping his latest.

“I think we need someone to go undercover,” Derek said, looking at the whiteboard back in the police department.

“I’ll do it,” You offered. “I mean, look at the victims, I could easily be his next target.” Hotch frowned at that.

“I’m not comfortable sending an agent out to potentially get kidnapped by this guy when we know he’s devolving. We won’t be able to predict his next move if something goes wrong.”

“So, you’d rather he pick up some unsuspecting girl to kill?” Hotch’s eyes flashed with anger and you were pretty sure you’d just crossed a line. “Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to-”

“She’s right, Hotch,” Derek said. “If we send in (y/l/n) we can at least be sure if something goes wrong that she’s got training, we won’t be leaving a random, innocent girl to get slaughtered.” Derek’s words didn’t really help to calm your nerves, suggesting that you would be okay and know how to avoid being ‘slaughtered’ was a bit of an overestimation of your skills. Still, you nodded to Hotch to reassure him that you’d be fine.

“If we’re going to do this I want several of our people stationed close by just in case this bastard tries something.” He said after a moment, clearly unhappy about the whole situation. You knew he just didn’t want any of his team getting hurt, but you couldn’t help but hope that maybe Hotch wanted to protect you because he felt something for you.

By the time everyone was in place inside the laundromat, it was 8:00, you hoped to God that the unsub hadn’t already been there yet and grabbed someone else. You knew the moment he walked into the building who your guy was. He looked clean, and put together, just like the team had profiled he would be. Anxiety settled in your stomach and you tried to look as casual as you could, not drawing attention to yourself, but also not going unnoticed.

“Hotch, I have eyes on him.” You said quietly, hoping it was loud enough for the mic to catch, but not too loud that the unsub could hear.

“Stay calm, (y/l/n),” He must have heard the nervousness in your voice. “No sudden movements just let him come up to you. You’ve got this.” His reassurance through your earpiece warmed you inside and gave you the confidence you needed to complete the mission. It sent chills down your spine to have his voice caress your ear so intimately.

“Excuse me,” You stiffened as a man spoke from behind you. “Do you think you could help me bring my laundry baskets to the car?”

“Do not leave the building with him, (y/l/n),” Hotch said in your ear. 

“Sure,” You smiled at him, ignoring Hotch. It was stupid, you knew it was, but in order to actually arrest this guy he needed to do something and give you probable cause. You were confident that your team wouldn’t let anything happen to you, you’d just have to explain it to Hotch later.

“My washer went out last week,” The unsub said, as you walked towards the exit with him. Hotch was practically shouting in your ear to stop. “I’ve been doing all my laundry here. I haven’t seen you around this place, you new in town?”

“Uh, no my washer crapped out recently, too.” You said, trying to control the shaking of your voice as you got closer and closer to this guy’s car.

“It’s right here.” Your nerves were unbearable at this point, you knew he had to throw you in the car to be arrested for kidnapping, but you couldn’t make your feet move any closer to the vehicle. “Hey, what are you doing? You need to put the stuff in the trunk.” He moved towards you.

“Don’t come any closer.” You said loudly, pulling your gun out and pointing it at him. “I’m a federal agent, stay where you are.” 

“Fuck you.” The unsub spat at you, jumping in the backseat of the car and crawling to the front.

“Hey!” You screamed as he took off driving away from you. “TQG-377.” You said, committing the license plate to memory. In the back of your mind, you realized that you should have shot out one of his tires to stop him from getting away. The adrenaline of the moment and your fear had clouded your judgment.

“(Y/l/n), put the gun down,” Hotch said, no longer in your ear, but behind you. Flinching at the anger in his voice you still couldn’t make yourself move, you were frozen in place with fear. Hotch sighed as he reached you and put his hand on your gun, pulling it out of your hand. The action spurred you into movement and you turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Hotch, I-”

“Go back to the precinct with Reid and Morgan,” He stated. “We’ll discuss this later.”

“Yes, sir.” Your voice was quiet.

The ride back to the precinct was awkward. You could tell Morgan was mad at you, but he was also grateful you were still here. You’d tried to apologize when you got in the SUV, but he’d shut you down. As much as you were upset about Morgan being angry with you, you were even more worried about Hotch. After finally talking him into letting you go undercover by telling him you would be okay, you completely blew the mission and let the unsub get away, while ignoring direct orders from your superior. You were in such major trouble.

The tongue lashing you’d expected from Hotch when he got back to the precinct about an hour after you did never came. If anything his punishment was worse, not speaking to you not even looking at you, you’d never felt so ashamed since beginning this job. Around 11:00 the team decided to head back to the hotel to get some rest, again anxiety poured into you at the thought of being alone in the hotel room with Hotch. Though, instead of feeling nervous because of your silly little crush now you were nervous to face him after you’d allowed a psychotic murderer to get away. Maybe he’d just let it go, and you could get some sleep. You knew that wasn’t going to be the case when he closed the room door behind him with a slam, causing you to jump a foot into the air.

“Hotch, I just wanted to-”

“Take the first shower.” He said sharply, looking down at his phone. “I need to make a call, I’ll be back.” You stared after him as he banged out the door, slamming it shut again.

Not wanting to disobey him again tonight, you grabbed your sleep things and made your way into the bathroom to take a shower. The lavender smell of your conditioner soothed your frayed nerves a bit, but not enough to stop you from overthinking. What if Hotch fired you? You had ignored his orders, endangered yourself, and let the suspect get away. Yeah, you were definitely getting fired.

Hotch was back when you finally crept out of the bathroom a little while later. You’d tried to take your time drying your hair and washing your face to prolong the moment when you had to face Hotch. He looked up from the paperwork he was doing as you left the bathroom, a scowl on his face. Still in his suit, he looked as handsome and angry as ever. As afraid as you were about losing your job or even just being reprimanded, all you wanted to jump his bones and find the release of this tension between you.

“Is that the report for the case?” You asked into the awkward silence.

“No, actually,” He said, looking back down at the paper. “It’s the report I have to file with the director where I explain how I almost got an agent kidnapped and killed, while also letting our only suspect get away.” Your stomach clenched at his words.

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” He sounded strangely calm, which was unnerving, you wanted him to yell and scream, to do something besides continuing to give you the cold shoulder. “Go to bed. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

Holding back tears, you nodded at him and watched him grab his go bag and walk into the bathroom. Your eyes squeezed shut as he forcefully shut the door behind him, and you dropped down to sit on the bed. You needed to talk to him, desperately. He had told you to go to bed while he showered, but the nervous energy in you would allow you to settle down without having a conversation with him. The minute the shower turned off you sprung up from the bed and began to pace the length of the room.

“I thought I told you to go to bed.” Hotch snapped as he walked out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas.

“We need to talk,” You said quietly. “Hotch, I’m so sorry-”

“No.” He stated, walking closer to you. “No, you don’t get to apologize to me, (y/n). You risked the integrity of this mission, this team, and your own fucking life tonight. You disobeyed direct orders over and over again. Do you have any idea what could have happened if I hadn’t been there?”

“But you were there.” You regretted it the moment you said it. Hotch was on you in a second, gripping your chin his hand and angling it up so you were looking in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me,” He snarled, the sound sending a rush of energy to your core.

“I’m sorry,” You squeaked out. At his pointed glare, you added, “Sir.”

“You have no idea what it means to behave, do you?” Your mouth opened to respond, but he cut you off. “That was a rhetorical question. I guess I’ll have to teach you how to be a good girl.” At his words your heart rate picked up, did he really mean what you thought he meant?

Hotch’s lips met yours fiercely, the kiss deepening almost as soon as it started. His teeth scraped your bottom lip, the hand not on your chin gripped your hip and dragged you closer to him. Your hands wound around his neck, tugging him down further to meet you. The hand laid on your hip tugged your tank top up and over your head, exposing your upper body to the cold hotel room air. Hotch’s eyes zeroed in on your nipples as they hardened in the cold air. You couldn’t believe this was really happening, but god were you glad it was.

“Pants.” He ordered. You scrambled to do as he said and pulled your pajama shorts and panties off swiftly, stepping out of them. “Get on your knees, show me your mouth is useful for something other than talking back.” You obeyed again, dropping to the floor instantly.

Eye to eye with the bulge in his shorts, a shiver of anticipation rolled through you at the thought of freeing his cock and getting your hands on it. Glancing up at him for approval, as soon as you saw him give you a curt nod you pushed his boxer shorts to his ankles. Your eyes widened at the sheer size of him, and you wrapped your small hand around the base.

“Fuck,” Hotch groaned as you put your mouth on him. “Look at me while you suck my cock.” You dragged your eyes up to his, never letting your gaze wander as your mouth bobbed up and down on him.

His hands settled on either side of your head as he started thrusting in and out of your mouth, clearly fed up with the snail’s pace you were going at. Your pussy was soaking wet by this point and in dire need of some attention. As you sucked him off your right hand moved slowly down between your thighs and started rubbing little circles on your clit. Hotch realized at once what you were doing when you gave a little moan and pulled out of your mouth, glaring down at you.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” You shook your head. “And yet you did it anyway.”

“I won’t do it anymore,” You said desperately. “I promise. I’ll just suck your cock like a good girl.”

“Why would I want a liar’s mouth on me?” He looked down on you with anger, pulling his shirt up and over his head so he too was naked. “Get on the bed.”

Following orders, you stood and walked over to the bed, yelping as he smacked your ass when you passed him. When you lay back on the bed, propped up on your elbows to watch him, Hotch stared at you as though he were trying to decide where to start devouring you. Just his gaze on you was enough to send a rush of heat to your center. Hotch made his way over to you and kneeled on the bed in front of you, pushing your legs apart and looking down at your wet slit.

“You don’t come until I say you can, if you feel like you want to, you ask for permission,” He stated, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. “Do you think you can follow that rule?”

“Yes, sir,” You said.

“Good girl.” Your heart swelled at the praise.

A groan pushed out of your mouth at the first touch of his lips on your sensitive folds. Hotch licked a straight line from the bottom of your slit to the top of your clit, sucking the little bundle of nerves into his mouth. Your breath panted out of you as he licked you, poking his tongue into your pussy. Soon, two of his fingers replaced his tongue in your hole as he pushed them deep within you, curling them slightly to brush that ultra-sensitive spot inside. Moaning over and over again at the feeling of his mouth and fingers bringing you to the brink of heaven, your toes curled slightly, and you knew you were close to orgasm.

“Can I come?” You asked, breathlessly.

“No.” He stated, pulling his fingers out of you and leaning back away from your pussy. You whined loudly at the sudden ending to your euphoria, desperate for release at Hotch’s hand. “Girls who don’t ask nicely don’t get to come.”

“Please,” You begged. “Please, can I come, sir?” He grinned down at you as you squirmed on the bed in front of him.

“Well, if you’re going to beg.” His fingers plunged into you once more, his mouth returning to your clit. All at once, you were careening over the edge into orgasm, the most powerful orgasm of your life.

"God,” You moaned. “Yes.” Hotch pressed another kiss to your pussy lips and stood back up on his knees between your thighs.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” He asked.

“Yeah,” You breathed out. The effect his words had on you was like a spell that couldn’t be broken, not that you wanted it to.

“What was that?”

“Yes, sir, whatever.” You rolled your eyes as he narrowed his at your tone.

Something between a shout and yelp gasped out of you as Hotch forcibly flipped you onto your stomach and pulled your ass in the air. You expected to feel him behind you, but when you looked over your shoulder you saw him reaching in his go-bag for a condom, which he rolled on with ease.

“You think you can roll your eyes at me, and get away with it?” He ground out as he sheathed himself deep inside you. “I’m going to fuck you for me, I couldn’t care less if you came or not. We’re going until I come. Naughty little brats like you don’t deserve for me to put your pleasure first.”

You groaned loudly as he began pumping in and out of you with a relentless pace. A gasp rocked out of your mouth when his bare hand connected with your ass cheek in a loud slap, the sting sending a bolt of excitement straight to your pussy. His hand wound around the front of you and grabbed you by the neck, pulling your back up flush against him. His free hand smoothed up your stomach to cup your breast, squeezing the stiff nipple at the center.

“Oh,” You panted as his lips pressed against your throat. “God, yes.”

“Such a naughty girl, with such a tight pussy.” His hips kept a bruising pace as he fucked you hard and fast. You hurtled towards orgasm as he continued to whisper dirty words in your ear.

The moment you came around him, Hotch groaned deeply at the feeling of your pussy clenching down around his cock. He released your neck and pushed you forward back onto your front, gripping your hips tightly as he slammed into your pussy. His hand moved to your clit as he speared into you, rubbing tight circles. You came again around him, so sensitive now that all it would take for you come a third time was his breath pushed against you.

“Fuck, (y/n),” His orgasm came not long after you, Hotch moaning loudly and thrusting through it. Still inside you, he leaned over and kissed down your back before sliding out of you and gently flipping you onto your back again.

Hotch disappeared for a moment into the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and grab a slightly damp washcloth. He gentle as he wiped the rag between your thighs, a clear contrast to him moments ago as he fucked you so intensely. The sheer intimateness of the moment was almost too much, the look of concern in his eyes as he deposited the rag into the bathroom and climbed into the bed next to you.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, pressing a short kiss to your lips.

“Better than alright, Hotch,” You said with a smile. “How long-”

“A long time.” He answered your question without hesitation. “Probably since your interview. Every night for the past four nights.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Furious,” He said seriously, grinning down at you. “But we can discuss how you’ll be officially reprimanded for not following orders and endangering yourself when the case is over.”

“I let him get away.” You said, tears forming in your eyes.

“I’m glad he didn’t take you with him,” Hotch said quietly, tucking you into him with a kiss on your head. “We’ll find him again. For now, get some sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Hotch.”

“For what?” He glanced down at you.

“Teaching me how to be a good girl.” He chuckled at your words.

“The jury’s still out on that one,” You could hear the smile in his voice. “I guess you may need another lesson.”

Excitement built in you at the thought of more nights wrapped around Hotch. You drifted to sleep dreaming about the ways he could teach you to behave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned, I have a lot more where this came from. I'm working on a couple more requests as well, so you'll hear from me very soon!


End file.
